


A Methodical Progression of Steps With a Defined Ending

by sandrayln



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandrayln/pseuds/sandrayln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fan art for Owlet's series "Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail."</p>
<p>I like to think Steve got really inspired and spent several days with a bunch of colored pencils, trying to get this just right... </p>
<p>(Which I... did not do.  Y'all, I am not that talented.  This is 3D+Photoshop.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Methodical Progression of Steps With a Defined Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Long Road Begins at Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339822) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 




End file.
